The present invention relates to thermoregulating devices and, more particularly, to thermoregulating devices that may be used to cool or warm a patient.
It is sometimes desirable in the treatment of a patient to either cool or warm the patient. For example, it may be clinically desirable to cool patients who have suffered a stroke or cardiac arrest. In other circumstances, such as when a patient is suffering from hypothermia, it can be desirable to warm the patient.